Safe And Sound
by FairytailLover93
Summary: Sapphire, a normal 12 year old girl is taking the Hunter Exam. She will meet new friends, enemy's, and possibly someone more than friends. This is her adventure. More of her past will be revealed and she isn't who she seems.
1. Chapter 1- Goodbyes

**Hey guys I'm sorry my other story didn't work out, but I have come out with my newest story and it's going great. I already have two chapters done and working on a third! Please R&amp;R! When I get five reviews I will update my next chapter or I'll just update anyway. I love all of you who continued to follow me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

**Sapphire POV-**

_Back to the daily grind or I guess normal people call it torture. I already had a tolerance to pain but mixed with my teachers training. My teacher, Celestia is a nen master and an assassin. She has been training me for nearly seven years. This year I plan on taking the Hunter Exam!_

"PAY ATTENTION! Or I'll make it five minutes in the electrical chair.

"Hai!"

"I'm going to have you start on the Jungle Gym."

We walked to the backyard. The house was mostly underground, but we still had a thick layer of pine trees surrounding the area. To protect from prying eyes.

The Jungle Gym was massive. The first obstacle was giant swinging axes. After those were the _chompers_ as I liked to call them. They were basically large spikes that jab into the floor and you have to dodge the spikes and the holes they make. Next was my least favorite: Devils wall. You could only use your hands to pull yourself up a two story rock wall. And my favorite the trampolines. You had to jump from one to the other without stopping. They're at least 20 feet away from each other or more.

I walked to the starting platform.

"You may begin."

When she gave her word I bolted off. Using my strong legs I ran through the axes with no problems. With the chompers I stilled and listened for the pattern. Once I had found the pattern I ran through unscathed.

I stepped up to the wall. I truly hate these. Getting a good hold I let my legs go limp. Pulling all my body weight while keeping my arms at a ninety degree angle. I was already sweating and I was only half way there. My hands were slippery. When I reached for the next one my left slipped. Keeping silent like I'd been trained to. I wiped my hand on my leg and kept going. Going faster than before as not to slip again.

When I reached the top I jumped down onto the first trampoline. I had grown so accustomed to them that I began to do flips in between tramps. A front tuck, then a half. I bounced off the last one landing a double full on the ground.

"Stop showing off! Since this was your fastest time you can have more time in Hells Abyss."

"Thank you." _Yes! When you train to become an assassin you learn to take any and all compliments._

**~Later~ (Hells Abyss)**

I had just gotten out of the chair. It still hurt but I had gotten used to the pain. Now at Hells Abyss I opened the fire resistant metal door. Scorching heat hit me. Firmly closing the door behind me. Because of this room fire doesn't even phase me.

I walked through the flames carelessly. My clothes caught fire and began to burn away. Damn I still have three minutes left. I was soon left to only my bra and panties. Luckily the flames didn't reach that far. I ended up at the middle of the room.

Getting in a handstand I started walking backwards on my hands. Some people find this impossible. While others can easily obtain this skill with enough practice. I was one of those people. Before I knew it my three minutes was up. Celestia opened the door as I did a front handspring to my feet. Celestia arched an eyebrow at my attire. I just shrugged.

"Celestia?" I asked walking out the door.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could take the Hunter Exam?"

She sighed, "Now why would you go and do that?"

"Just for fun," I smiled innocently.

"I guess so but you have to train everyday. I might get lonely while you're gone."

"Really?! Yes!"

Getting serious she said, "You understand right? If anyone gets in your way don't hesitate," she paused for a dramatic effect, "to kill them."

"Yes I know."

"Good. Now get some rest you leave at midnight." _She doesn't sound like she'll miss me._

"Kay." I turned in the direction of my room and followed the hallway. When I reached my room I opened the door and locked it behind me.

The walls were concrete and it made them soundproof. They were adorned with weapons of all sorts, and one home picture. I had left home when I was six. Realizing my urge to kill I left because my family couldn't understand and I didn't want to kill them. My temper ran out of control.

Looking at the picture I saw my mom and dad on either side of me as I held my baby brother just born that year. My parents are probably still looking for me.

I didn't have anything to pack, so I just laid on my bed. _I wonder if I'll meet anyone strong?_ My eyes began to droop and I fell asleep.

**Celestia POV-**

I watched as Sapphire walked towards her room. Turning in the opposite direction I swiftly went to my room and shut the door. I slid my back down the door. _Being alone is normal for me but having her here was nice. I'm going to miss her._ Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over.

"Why would she leave me?" _No I can't think like that._

Falling onto the mattress, I attempted to stifle my cries. Of course it only served to make them less audible. I looked at the clock on my table. _Eleven o'clock. Almost time for her to leave. Only another hour. I never knew how much her presence affected me. I'm sure she'll be fine._

I calmed down a little and went to my mirror. Dried tears were visible on my cheeks. Washing my face I looked much better. _Maybe I should go wake her up_. I had given up on being an assassin, or so I thought.

Looking at my self one more time I decided to wake her up. Walking down the hall I went to her room. I knocked. No reply.

"Sapphire?" No reply. _Where is she?_

Worriedly I ran out of the house. I saw her looking up at the sky. Watching her the whole time as I walked forward. She turned towards me. I could see she had been crying. Seeing her tear stained face made me tear up.

"I'm gonna miss you," she hiccuped.

Pulling her into an embrace I replied, " I know honey. I know." Tears were now falling down both of our faces.

Whipping her eyes as she pulled away she said, "I love you so much. You were..no are like a mother to me."

Sniffling I hugged her one more time before we said our good byes.

"Sapphire."

"Yea?

I paused before saying, "Be Careful."

"I'll be back." She smiled pulling a cloak over her head.

* * *

**I'm going to keep this short unlike the top. Thank you's to everyone who has continued to read and follow me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I will most likely post the next chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2- First Phase

**Hey! So some of you guys said I made Celestia overreact... Well I fixed it. Yay! I really hope you guys like this chapter. Sapphire and Killua get a little closer. The Second Phase finally starts! Please R&amp;R it really helps! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enough talk get reading.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. *Grows mushrooms in the corner***

* * *

**~Secret Restaurant~ (Didn't know what to call it)**

**Sapphire POV-**

The door opened with a ding. A green bean shaped person handed me a tag. _100_. I walked over to the wall putting in headphones. I saw someone come up to me. It looked like he was talking. He was on the chubbier side. I just looked past him not able to hear what he was saying. He walked away. Closing my eyes I tapped my foot to the beat of the song.

I felt a presence near my shoulder. In the next second someone's hand touched my shoulder. Eyes flying open I brought my razor-like sharp claws to their throat. My vision cleared and I saw it was the same man who had approached me. His eyes were full of fear.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said through clenched teeth.

Pulling my hand back he stumbled away. I looked out at the crowd. Almost everyone was watching me. _Shit! I drew attention to myself. _I put my headphones back in and ignored them. Closing my eyes yet again.

I felt another presence this time right in front of me. This one was different. I cracked an eye open. It was a boy about my age. He had silver hair and blue eyes.

"I thought I said to leave me alone."

"No you told Tonpa not to touch you," he said jokingly.

Getting angry I said, "Whatever same goes for you."

"Yeah yeah." He walked to my right side and leaned against the wall. We were quiet for a while.

Suddenly he surprised me by saying, "Want a drink?"

"Not really," I said bluntly.

"Your loss," he shrugged pulling out a soft drink and popping it open. I could instantly tell something was wrong with it. It smelled weird. He was about to take a sip. _Should I ignore it or tell him? Damn! I don't know._ I ended up knocking it out of his hands. It spilled on the floor fizzling. He looked at me with the what-was-that-for look.

"So you could tell?" I cocked my head not understanding what he said. "That it was poisoned," he finished.

"I guess so."

"Tonpa gave it to me."

"Why would you drink it let alone offer me one if you knew it was poisoned?"

"One, poison doesn't affect me; two, I was testing you." _He must've went through the same kind of training I did._

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Killua Zoldyck. You?"

"Sapphire."

"Cool name."

"Thanks you too." He smiled sweetly. I looked at the floor.

"That's the deadline, no one will be allowed to enter after this point," the examiner stated loudly. "I am Satotz. Welcome to Phase One of the Hunter Examination. If you would please follow me, I will be leading you to the Second Phase."

"Well I'm heading to the front."

I walked up behind Satotz. He started slow walking in a strange manner. He began to pick up speed a few minutes later. I could easily keep up.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

We had been running for about eight hours. I was still in the front near Satotz. Lots of people had dropped out. I had just started on the stairs. I expected this to be a lot harder.

Killua was with some boys who were around my age. The tall one lagged behind. A boy in green stopped and Killua reluctantly halted too. I soon heard someone yell. The tall one ran past lots of people and stopped next to a blonde. I was in the front watching everything transpire.

About an hour and a half later Killua, the boy in green, and I were all racing to the finish. They were pretty fast if they were keeping up with me. _I'm not about to let these boys beat me! I need to be faster! _Right when the exit came into view I got a burst of speed and flew past them. A second later they jumped out of the tunnel.

"Ha I win you have to buy me dinner," Killua declared.

"Nuh uh I was."

"Who was faster?!" They asked Satotz.

"I believe you had a tie, but there was already someone here before you." At his words they looked at me with shock.

"Huhhh, you?!" Killua yelled.

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah we met before the start of the First Phase."

"Nice meeting you I'm Gon." The one in green said scratching the back of his head.

"Sapphire."

"Oh, so you're a girl. It's hard to tell with that cloak." _This one isn't the brightest one out there._

**Killua POV-**

Satotz was explaining about getting through the swamp. Something about never losing sight of him and creatures trying to trick us.

Sapphire and Gon were chatting when I heard a noise and someone stepped out from behind the tunnel.

"He's an imposter! I'm the real examiner." Everyone turned to look at him. He was holding some kind of creature. Many of the participants were beginning to doubt the real examiner. I sensed bloodlust and felt something whiz past my face. The fake died while Satotz caught the cards. The creature ran away into the forest.

"Ah, so your the real one. I would hope a hunter could catch those cards." said a clown-like man. He was leaking small traces of bloodlust.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, but if you do that again I'm going to have you disqualified."

"Yeah, yeah."

Satotz began walking into the forest. Fog came out in thick tendrils. Gon and Sapphire were keeping up with me. Kurapika and Leorio were lagging behind. We could hear unsuspecting or just stupid people screaming.

"Gon I think we should move up."

"Guys! Killua says we should move up," he yelled. I face palmed while Sapphire giggled quietly.

"We would already be up there if we could," he yelled back. Soon the fog became to thick and we couldn't see them.

"I'm worried about them. I'm gonna go find them." Gon turned around and ran back towards them.

"Guess it's just us huh, Sapphire?"

"Yep." She replied shortly. _Is she ok? _The fog was slowly clearing so we were almost out of the swamp.

Something rustled in the bushes and leaped out at her. I moved out of the way and stopped. She was across from me. As the dust cleared I could make out the silhouette of something. It had a humanoid shape. I'm gonna guess this is another Man Faced Ape. It's eyes were glowing red. It went after her. Running to protect her I changed my finger nails to claws ready to attack. By the time I reached her, it was on the ground convulsing.

"Good job!" _What the hell is she?_

"Thanks."

As she turned away heading to the exit the ape gave its all in a last attack.

"Sapphire!"

She just barely dodged, it ripped her cloak off revealing her appearance. She didn't seem to notice. Bloodlust leaked from her body as she thrust her hand into its back with a sickening crunch. Blood splattered as she pulled her hand out of the lifeless corpse. Turning to me she tried to shake some of the blood off her hand.

Our eyes locked and for once I could see what color they were. Green. Like a never ending plain. She had golden blond hair that ran down her back like waves. She had a form fitting tee on along with denim shorts and combat boots.

"Uh, S-sapphire you've got some blood on your face," I stuttered.

She whipped it away with her thumb and licked it clean. For a second I thought her eyes changed to a shade of yellow. _Must've been my imagination._

"We'd better hurry up," she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yea." Silence ensued as we headed towards the Second Phase.

Breaking the silence she said, "Killua, I'm sorry if I scared you." She innocently hanging her head in shame. It was kind of cute.

"It's fine I just didn't expect you to look so..." I trailed off.

"Look so what?!" She asked angrily.

"P-pretty," I stuttered a blush spreading over my cheeks as I looked away. When I turned back she was looking at me intently with a blush on her face. Somehow that made my face even more red.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you mind if I called you Kil?" When she said that it reminded me of Illumi, but unlike with him it felt right.

"I guess not, as long as I get to call you Saph," I smiled when she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fine," she sighed, "don't make me regret it."

"You won't I promise." We came to a clearing where everyone else was. _Gon isn't here yet._

**Sapphire POV-**

Killua looked a little worried. _It must be Gon. _We had only been waiting for a few minutes when I felt his presence. I knew Kil felt it to because he started to get up. Following him we met up with Gon and Kurapika. Gon was looking behind us and started towards a tree. Where we found Leorio slumped up against it.

"Looks like he got into some trouble," I said.

"Yea. Hisoka was there," Gon said looking determined. Leorio started to move.

"What... Happened?" He mumbled.

"We'll fill you in later but we need to get going," Kurapika stated. We headed towards Satotz.

"Now you will begin the Second Phase." Metal on metal was heard as the doors opened. What was inside shocked me. An oversized man and a curvaceous woman were waiting for us.

"Hello I am Menchi, the Second Phase Examiner; And this is my partner Buhara. We're Gourmet Hunters."

"Gourmet Hunters what a joke." Someone from the group. Looking annoyed Menchi ignored the comment.

There was a loud grumbling sound. Startled questions rippled through the contestants. _What the hell was that?!_

"Sounds like you're hungry," Menchi stated to Buhara. "Then it's decided today's challenge will be... Cooking!"

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite and review. It totally helps when you guys offer advice! I wuv all of yew. Tomorrow is going to be a lot busier than today so give me like an extra hour! Thanks for all your love.**


	3. Chapter 3- Cooking!

**Thanks for all the nice reviews they help a lot! I really hope you enjoy this! Don't be afraid to ask questions or give advice. I'll try my hardest to answer. Please favorite and follow. Anyway without further ado. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

**Sapphire POV-**

"I would like pork. You can choose any pig from the swamp." With the beat of his stomach everyone dashed to be first. I ran at top speed and found the pigs quickly. They had big noses. _They must be there for a reason._ I hit him right on the forehead instantly knocking him out. Running back everyone looked at me astonished. They ran into the forest as I ran back to cook it.

After I decided how to cook it. I started to roast it, turning it every so often as I chopped apples and peppers. Once the pig was done I boiled water. Adding the apples into the now boiling water I hung the pig over it. The smoke from the apples rose onto the pig.

The pig was fully flavored so I chopped it into medium sized slices and put it on a white plate. Putting more ingredients into the boiling pot I let it simmer.

I looked around, Menchi had already failed so many people. I was almost done. Pouring some of the juice that came from the pot over the pork slices, I added the peppers and some greens on the side. It was ready. I walked onto stage and laid my plate on the table.

"Finally something that looks appealing. Let's see what it tastes like." She took a small bite. "Wow, this isn't half bad kid. Not over cooked yet not raw either and just enough flavor. Buhara you gotta try this!" He gladly obliged and ate the rest in one big bite?

"Wow that was good."

"Girl that's a pass from both of us. What is your name?"

"Sapphire," I answered shyly.

"Well Sapphire you will be the only one to pass. All you others we to afraid to try anything new."

Complaints could be heard. Even I didn't think it was fair.

"Why should we let a stupid Gourmet Hunter say we can't pass. All you guys ever do is eat," said the one named Todo. He ran up and tried to attack Menchi. He was slammed into a wall by Buhara.

"Don't interfere!" Menchi scolded Buhara.

"If I hadn't would've kill him though."

She brought out about eight knives. "Probably." She began to juggle them. I heard something coming from the sky and looked up. A blimp was hovering over us with the hunters symbol on it. Something fell from it landing in a cloud of dust.

As the dust cleared I saw an older looking man stand. _How did he jump from that high? _I watched as he walked up to Menchi.

"Now, Menchi, why is it that only one applicant passed the Second Phase?"

"Well Chairman some of the applicants undermined Gourmet Hunters and I lost my temper," she said bowing her head in shame. "I am not fit to be an examiner. Please select another person to redo the Second Phase."

"Unfortunately we do not have enough time for that."

"I'm sorry Chairman."

"How about this you can be the examiner as long as you participate."

"Thank you! Could you bring us to that mountain?" She asked pointing behind him.

"Ah, of course. Everyone please board the airship."

**~Mount Split in Half~**

Once everyone was off the airship we came to a gorge. Menchi told everyone to get closer to the edge. She jumped in and grabbed and egg. Many people gasped. _What the hell is she thinking?_ A moment later we felt wind and she was carried into the sky above us.

Landing next to me she said, "This is a spider eagle nest. Their eggs are delicious but also very hard to obtain."

Some people were hesitant to jump in. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and I all jumped down hanging on the web. Others jumped in after us.

"How will we know when to jump?" Leorio asked.

"I can try and sense the wind," Gon offered.

Closing his eyes people trusted his instincts.

"NOW!" He yelled and we all released grabbing egg. Right after the updraft started to push us into the air. Hopping down I landed on one foot.

"Now you must boil them."

After we boiled them we each ate our egg.

"Wow this is really good!" I exclaimed. I had never tasted anything like it.

"Now that everyone is done please board the airship so we can take you to the Third Phase," The Chairman stated.

After everyone was on the airship he said, "Feel free to sleep, or explore."

Most slept while Killua and Gon were about to explore.

"Hey Sapphire," Killua called, "you wanna come?"

"Sure!" I smiled while running up to them. I've got nothing better to do.

"What should we explore first?!" Gon asked happily looking around.

"I'm kinda hungry how about we find some food," Killua offered.

"I'll see if I can get a scent."

Following Gon we began to smell a savory aroma. _The kitchen must be close._ We took a few turns and stopped at a door.

"This is it," Gon stated.

The door was metal painted white.

"So who's going in?" Killua asked looking at us.

Definitely not me. It's a waste of time," I stated crossing my arms.

"How about rock, paper, scissors?. Gon offered.

"Fine loser goes in." We got in our ready positions.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" We said in unison. Looking at our hands I saw that Kil and Gon both picked rock while I picked paper.

"Ha ha! I win go ahead get in there! I laughed pushing them closer to the door.

I watched as they snuck in. Leaning against the wall I heard yelling and pots thrown. Soon the guys came flying out the door landing on their butts.

"AND STAY OUT!" The chef yelled.

Rubbing his head Kil said, "Well that was rude we just wanted some leftovers."

"But we did try and steal them," Gon added. _They didn't do a very good job._

"Saph would you mind going in there and getting some food," Killua asked cutely.

Looking away I replied bluntly, "No."

"Aww come on Saph you know you wanna," he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I said no." He looked at me more intensely. Gon joined in pushing his lip out.

"Fine!" I conceded, "just stop looking at me like that."

They finally stopped and high fived. I sighed while walking up to the door. Opening the door I walked in.

"I thought I told you brats to- oh hello little lady."

"Hi sir could you possibly make me some food?" Looking up at the man I used my cutest face.

His eyes softened, "Sure Hun', what would ya like?"

"How about three steaks."

"Three? Are you sure?"

"Yes, despite my looks I can eat."

"Alright darlin' it'll be ready in a moment."

After a few minutes he handed me a box and I thanked him.

"Take care little lady," he called from behind me.

As I walked out of the door way I saw Gon and Killua sitting on the floor next to the door.

"Took you long enough! We thought he'd taken you hostage!" Killua exclaimed.

"At least I got us some food. I'm starving now!"

"Let's eat!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I finally let my friend read it and she fell in love. Just gonna let y'all know this updating everyday thing is ending today. Sorry but I had already writen those chapters but the next ones I'll need more time on. Thanks love all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4- Kawaii

**Hey! In this chapter there is some bonding. It's kinda cute but not as cute as chapter five. I'm already fangirling over it! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter :,(**

* * *

** Killua POV-**

We stood at a window eating the steaks Saph had gotten for us in friendly silence. It gave me time to think. _I know next to nothing about Sapphire. Who is she? Where did she come from?_

Gon broke the silecne saying, "Hey I was wondering..." We both looked at him. "Where are you're mom and dad, Killua?

"Hmm.. They're alive. Probably."

"What do they do?"

"They're assassins," I replied putting my chin in my hand.

"Really?!/Both of them?!" Gon and Sapphire asked at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Gon asked cocking his head to the side.

"That's your first reaction?" I asked whipping my eyes.

"What about you Sapphire?" He asked.

She looked down sadly.

Noticing his mistake he said, "You don't have to answer if it's to hard."

"No it's fine." She sighed before continuing, "You could say I grew up in a normal family. My parents noticed I was a little... Off, as they would call it. My parents called it anger issues. So, I left when I was six. I was living on the streets hiding from the police. After awhile a woman found me, Celestia. She taught me how to fight and protect myself. She was like a mother to me. I'm sure my family is still looking for me."

Suddenly I felt a presence behind us. Whirling around I saw that no one was there.

Looking to the left I saw the chairman standing there.

"You're fast old man," Sapphire and I said in sync. We both looked at each other furrowing our brows.

Netero just smiled. "How about we play a game?"

**Sapphire POV-**

_A game?! How old does he think we are five?_

"If you can beat me. I'll automatically make you a pro hunter."

My eyes widened in shock at his words. _A Hunter? What is this old man thinking?_

"Really?! I'll play!" Gon said excitedly.

We walked to a nearby room where Netero took off his shirt and pulled out a ball from who knows where.

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me before we reach our destination you win. You can attack me in anyway and I won't touch you."

"What that's to easy. That's not a game," Gon complained.

"So all we have to do is take the ball from you?" Netero nodded. "Then I'll go first."

Killua started circling Netero. Soon after images appeared behind him. Gon looked amazed. _So he already knows Rhythm Echo. I gotta hand it to him._ He attacked Netero going mildly fast. He kept this up for a few minutes. He delivered a kick to Neteros leg only hop back in pain.

"Oh. Oh. Tag me in. Tag me in." Gon jumped up and down excitedly. He's so childish.

Killua tagged him in and Gon walked into the middle of the room. He began stretching his legs. When he was ready he disappeared only to appear in the air. I watched as he went up and hit his head on the roof.

"Dummy we know you can jump!" Killua face palmed.

Gon rubbed his head but continued to attack Netero. Netero was just playing around with him. After awhile Gon tired.

"Hey, Gon, let me try," I said looking at him hopefully.

"Sure," he smiled.

I pulled off my shoes. For some reason I always do better without them. Walking to the middle of the room I stared him down. _He's quick, smart, and not even breaking a sweat. This should be fun._

I took off quickly and grabbed for the ball. Just barely missing I slid and pushed off the ground sending me flying in his direction. I switched directions disappearing. Flying above him I used the ceiling to propel myself towards the ball.

I missed yet again._ I need to go faster._ We fell into a sort of rhythm.

Dodge. _Faster. _Dodge. _Faster. _Dodge. _Faster! _Dodge. _FASTER!_

Finally I just stopped. Looking behind me I saw Gon and Killua looking at me in awe. I turned back to Netero who was waiting patiently. _I'm not ready for them to see this._ I thought as I punched the ground creating a cloud of dust.

Using the dust to my advantage I went after Netero with five times my normal speed. I probably looked like a blur. Everything moved in slow motion. I saw Netero's surprise at my speed. He smirked and dodge. _Damn._ Pushing off the ground I created a crater about the size of a kiddie pool.

Surprising me Netero pushed me into ground. It didn't hurt it was just surprising.

"How about you all attack me," He said as the dust cleared. Getting up I noticed that it had only been almost two hours since I started. It had felt like mere minutes.

"I'll sit this one out," I said sliding my back down the wall.

As I looked out at the room I noticed I had left craters all over the room. _When did that happen? _

**~A Few Hours Later~**

I watched as Gon and Killua sat sweating. They were panting. Killua had taken his shirt off long ago. He stood up muscles contracting with every movement.

"Forget it... I give up."

Walking away from Netero he picked up his shirt.

"Huh...why? We still have time." Gon said pointing to the clock.

"He's barely used his right arm and left leg. Even if we tried for a year we still couldn't get the ball." _So he noticed to._

"He's right," I said joining the conversation, "I'm gonna a get some sleep."

Walking away I heard Killua following me. I slowed down so he could catch up.

"I know why you really left." He looked surprised. "I could feel your anger all the way across the room," I laughed.

He looked down at the ground. Two men were walking towards us. Killua bumped into them.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!" One of them yelled.

"Don't ignore us you bastard!" They yelled while running at him. He turned around to face them. They stopped a few feet away ready for a fight.

"Killua maybe you should apologize," I whispered. He made no move to say that he had heard me.

"Maybe we could get your little girlfriend to compensate." They smirked. My eyes widened. Oh hell no!

Killua's head lifted. His eyes were distant and aggressive. Without hesitating he tore both their heads off in one fell swoop.

"Don't touch her!" He said through clenched teeth.

I put my hand on his shoulder saying, "Its ok." When he didn't reply I lifted his head. Looking him in the eye I said, "I'm fine."

Finally beginning to look like himself he looked down ruefully.

"I'm sorry. I was just so mad."

"Believe me I know the feeling." I smiled while stepping away from him.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Yea." He finally smiled.

* * *

**Oh a little cliffhanger. I think. Well whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I definitely enjoyed writing it. Favorite and all that good stuff. Don't forget to be on the look out for chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5- Trick Tower

**Ok i'm so happy I finished this. It's kinda longer than my other ones. I love the beginning and end. It's so emotional then it just gets plain cute and funny. I really hope you liked it cuz I loved writing this. Please R&amp;R. I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HxH. T-T**

* * *

**Sapphire POV- (Dream)**

Looking around everything seemed so familiar. Grey walls, hardwood floors. This was my old home. _I don't want to be here._

"You don't have a choice!" Turning I saw myself. "You're sick! You need help!" My mother was yelling at me. I watched as it all happened again. _No. No please. Not this._ I thought as tears came to my eyes. _Not again!_

"Please. Your my mother. You at least must understand." I heard my self say softly fighting tears.

"Understand?! You _killed_ that poor girl!"

Backing away I hit a wall. They seemed to be closing in on me. _Help._ I reached out but there was no one there.

"It wasn't my fault." Me and my past say together. Hugging myself I closed my eyes trying to block it all out. I didn't want to see the last part. But I heard it, skin on skin. The sound that's haunted me and probably always will.

"Someone please... Please save me," I cried.

"Saph... Sapphire!"

**~End Of Sapphire's Dream~**

I jerked awake. Eyes opened wide. Blinking back tears I wiped my eyes. Arms were wrapped around me like a protective barrier.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked. The voice was familiar but right now I didn't care.

I hugged them crying my eyes out. Memories I had hidden deep came flooding out.

When I had calmed a bit I said, "Do I seem _ok_ to you?"

I tried pulling away but whoever it was pulled me back in.

"No. You don't." _Killua?! Oh that's right we went to sleep in one of these rooms._

"Thank you, Kil." I smiled against his chest.

"Baka, Don't scare me like that." He said relieved.

"I'm sorry, but uh can you let go of me." I said blushing.

He pulled away blushing. "Sorry."

I sighed standing only to falter. Killua wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine." _Damn why's he gotta get so close?_

"Alright if you say so. It's six so we still have two hours, what do you wanna do?" He asked releasing my waist to my relief.

"I don't know. I'm not all that hungry."

"Me either how about... A tickle fight!" He yelled coming at me wiggling his fingers.

My eyes widened. "No!" Regardless of my pleas he chased me.

Screaming I ran away from him. I almost fell on a blanket. He caught up and tackled me, tickling me.

"Kya! Wait! Wait!" I yelled between laughs.

"What?" He stopped letting his guard down. I smirked.

"Payback!" I jumped on him tickling both is sides. He thrashed around.

"Stop! No!" He said, "its my only weakness!" It only made me tickle him more.

Surprising me he flipped us over.

"Ha. Ha. Just kidding I don't have any weaknesses."

We ended up panting. I was still laughing slightly. Killua was on top of me. I could feel his breath on my neck.

Blushing I said, "Kil."

"Hmm?" He said lifting his head to face me. _Damn he's got pretty eyes. What the hell! Don't think about his eyes he's on top of you, God damn it!_

"Do you plan on staying like this forever?"

It looked like he finally realized the position we were in and started blushing.

"S-sorry." He said sitting with a blush on his face.

Sitting up I laughed. I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Its ok. Let's go find Gon."

"Yea."

**Killua POV-**

We were heading towards the room we fought Netero in last night. There was a buzzing sound coming from the announcement center and then a woman's voice.

"We will arrive at our destination shortly."

Saph and I were quiet as we stopped at the door. The blush from before was still evident on my face. _She was so warm and inviting. Like a big heated blanket. I probably would've fallen right back asleep if she hadn't said anything. _Shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I turned the handle to open the door.

Gon was looking out the window. We walked up to him. He jumped down from the window landing on one foot.

"Hey how did you guys sleep?" He asked with a big smile.

"Fine." Sapphire replied looking away. _Must've been some bad dream._

"I slept good. How about you, Gon?" I answered trying to change the subject.

"Good, but my head still hurts. Netero-san pushed me into a wall."

"Maybe we should go find the other applicants," Sapphire suggested.

"Yea I think it's almost eight."

"Let's go!"

After Gon agreed we began looking for the others. Soon we came to a room where everyone else had already gathered. Some people turned to look at us as we entered.

We all left the airship and stood on top of a tall tower.

"This is trick tower. You have seventy two to get to the bottom of it alive. Good luck," Beans said getting back on the airship and leaving.

**Sapphire POV-**

"Are we supposed to climb down?"

I looked over the edge. _There's no way I could climb down._

Kurapika confirmed my thoughts by saying, "That would be suicide."

Just then someone said, "It's no problem for a top-class rock climber like me."

Gon looked down innocently, "He's going down pretty fast."

The flap of wings could be heard. The climber stopped and looked around. As if on cue bird-like animals flew towards him and carried him away.

"Guess we can't climb down the side..." Leorio trailed off.

"Yeah," Kurapika said staring off at where the man was taken.

**~Hours Later~**

I had decided to walk alone not really watching where I was going. My stomach turned as my feet slid out from under me, and I ended up in a room. Alone.

Walking around the room I found a screen that said, "Majority Rules."

There were bracelets so I took one and put it on.

About half an hour later I heard voices above me. _Please don't let me be stuck in here forever_. I heard the tiles flip and looked up. Down came Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"That was a short goodbye."

"Hey guys! It's Sapphire."

Everyone turned in the direction Gon was looking. Which was me.

Sighing I pointed to the bracelets saying, "Hurry up so we can get going."

"Looks like we need one more. I'm guessing we can't leave this room until another person drops in."

"That is correct," boomed the loud speaker startling everyone.

"My name is Lippo. I am the Third Phase examiner, as well as the prison warden here."

Prison warden? "...on this path cooperation is key. One person being selfish can derail the entire group. You can't start until you have six members. Best of luck."

"What do we do now?" Leorio questioned.

"I guess we wait."

**~Two Hours Later~ (again sorry)**

"It's been two hours. What if the others all took different paths? Only a fool would still be up there!" Leorio fumed worriedly.

I looked to Killua who had a bored expression. _He doesn't seem to worried._

"Calm down Leorio. Your complaining doesn't help much."

"But... What if no one shows up?"

Suddenly Gon looked up anxiously. Kurapika told Leorio to hush so we could all listen. Footsteps could be heard. Then the tile budged and a fat guy rained down.

"Tonpa-san." Gon said innocently.

"Oh. It's the old man," Kil said unamused.

He put on a watch, and a hidden door opened up. Revealing a question.

"Select 0 to open, X not to open."

_That should be obvious._

"Forcing us to use majority rule already."

After we put in our answers. It showed up on the screen.

"0: 5, X:1"

"What?" Leorio questioned, "Who pushed the X button?"

"Sorry that was me," Tonpa apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you blind?" Leorio asked grabbing him by the shirt.

"I said it was an accident"

"How can you accidentally press the wrong one?!"

"It doesn't matter," Gon interjected trying to stop them.

"The door opened." At Gon's words Leorio turned towards the door never letting go of Tonpa.

"No, it does matter. He dilerberately pushed the wrong button."

Anger swelled in me. _This damn idiot._ Of course my anger always had a way of getting the better of me.

"Can you shut the HELL up so we can get moving, we don't have time for this!" Yelling at Leorio to get his attention.

Everyone turned to me shocked. I had been so quiet this whole time they didn't expect the outburst.

"Let's go Leorio." Kurapika said calmer.

"Even if he keeps pressing the wrong button, the rest of us just need to press the right one."

We walked into the room. Followed by the two trouble makers.

"Seriously another one?"

It said ," Do you want to go left, or right. 0 for right. X for left.

Looking both ways I thought about it for a second. Probably right. Right?

On the screen it showed. "0: 4. X: 2."

"Why would you chose right?! Wouldn't you usually go left?"

"Study's have shown that people unconsciously go left when having to make a decision," Kurapika stated smartly.

He started walking towards the right path with Killua behind him. Following them, Gon soon came to.

"So Sapphire, which did you pick?" Killua asked looking at me.

"Right." Looking down. I kinda felt bad for yelling Leorio. _Maybe I should apologize later._

Going down the hallway we didn't come to another question. The walls spread out and there was an arena in the middle.

"What is this place?"

"Look over there."

There were six people standing on the other ledge. Their faces were covered with hoods. The first ones cuffs popped off and they rubbed their wrists.

They pulled off the hood and revealed their face. It was a bulky man with dark scars running across his bald head. His jaw was square and strong. He was muscular, but nothing I couldn't deal with.

He was staring us down when I heard Lippo on another speaker.

"Let me explain. In front of you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners."

_Prisoners?_

"The Hunter Exam Committee has hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against the six of them. The fights will be one-on-one. Each person can only fight once. You can use any methods you like. There cannot be any draws. You will fight until one of you surrenders."

"You can pick who goes first. Use majority rule. So secure four wins and you can pass."

"The rules are simple. However, the fight will not be as simple. Every hour they delay you, they have one less year in this prison. In other words, their goal is to buy time."

"So time is critical during these fights."

"I am the first in line. Who's up?"

"What should we do? He said we could use any method. So that means anything goes."

"We don't know what they'll try..." Leorio trailed off watching the prisoner.

"There's to much at stake without knowing what they have up their sleeve."

"Maybe we should send someone to test it out?" I said questioningly.

"I'll go!" Surprising everyone Tonpa walked forward.

"Tonpa-san?" Gon looked at him wide-eyed.

"I'll act as a guinea pig, so we can find out what they're up to. Consider this an apology." _Lies. He's a horrible liar._

"Are you serious?!" Leorio asked unbelieving.

"You guys don't really trust me do you? Do you really want me being the tiebreaker when it's three to three?"

"You have a point..." Leorio sweatdropped.

He took off his bag as a panel slid out connecting our ledge to the arena.

"Will Tonpa-san be ok?" Gon asked worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I replied smiling reassuringly to him. _I hope Tonpa dies. I really hate him._

"Now, let's determine the method of combat. I propose a death match."

_What?!_ Everyone seemed surprised. _I feel like he just read my mind._

"Well?"

"Very well.. I accept!" Tonpa sounded a little shaken.

"Seriously?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I commend you for your courage!"

They stood ready and staring at each other. The tension rose as we waited to see what would happen.

"Let the fight begin!"

The man jumped right at Tonpa fiercely. Getting ready to land a blow. Tonpa looked like he was preparing.

"I...I give!"

"HUHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Did you like it? I sure did. Do you guys like all the dialogue? Oh, and if you want longer chapters tell me cuz I might start making them longer. I can't wait for the chapter where Saph fights. I bet you don't know what's gonna happen. Oh my gosh I'm so excited! I'm gonna go write it now BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6- :D

**Oh my gosh! Sapphire gets a little violent in this one. Some of you who like this kinda stuff, I hope you like it. I made it a little longer this time. Please R&amp;R. I love all their little moments. They're so cute! I came up with a ship name for them. Ready? Kilphire! It sounds like kill fire. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH.**

* * *

**Sapphire POV-**

"What did he just say?" Gon asked dumbfound.

"D-did he just say he gave up?"

"Maybe he meant give me a sec."

"What did you just say?" The man said looking menacingly down at him.

"I lose. If I admit defeat you win right?"

He started laughing. "Sure I'll take this win."

Tonpa walked back with everyone glaring at him.

"Wow that was sad. He looked a lot scarier up close."

"Bastard..." Leorio grabbed him continuing, "you just confirmed my suspicions. You're a piece of trash, who's only good at sabotaging other applicants!"

"Exactly." He smirked. "That's what I do every year, and I plan on continuing the tradition. I'm not looking to pass. I'm only in it for the thrills."

"The thrills?"

"Yes-"

"You know what shut up I'm here to pass this exam. Try all you want, but I won't let you stop me! Now can you two stop fighting so we can move on. The prisoners are waiting for us."

"However if they are trying to buy time then it was right for the old man to give up. That bald guy probably would've went straight for your throat so you couldn't give up. Then he would've tortured you without killing you for the remaining time."

"You look sick." I laughed.

**Killua POV-**

Leorio just cost us fifty hours. A figure walked out into the light. The hand cuffs fell like all the others had.

"Can I make a request?" Asked the prisoner. _He looks kinda scrawny._

"What is your request?" Kurapika asked.

"I want to fight the girl." He pointed to Saph.

"No-."

"Fine." She cut him off.

She walked to the arena.

"How are we going to fight?"

"How about this? If you can endure my torture for five minutes. I will allow you to fight me. You're obviously not worthy yet."

She looked mad, but pushed it aside.

"You don't need to do this Sapphire! Don't accept!" Leorio shouted.

"I accept."

"Good."

A table rose from one of the tiles. It had leather straps. She walked up to it and climbed on. He strapped her legs down and then her arms.

"Only five minutes?"

"Yes."

A timer showed on the clock set for five minutes. It counted down from three as he pulled out a knife. _That's not fair she doesn't have a weapon. _The timer started.

"You know you remind me of a cat. How about some whiskers?" He said devilishly.

He pulled the knife over her skin drawing three whisker-like cuts on both cheeks. She held a straight face. _That must've hurt._

"This is a nice shirt. I wonder what's under it?" He pulled out a match and some kind of fluid.

"This fluid is highly flammable. Let's see how you deal with fire."

She smiled, "You'll see."

He stopped smirking and poured the vial on her shirt. _Is he really gonna light her on fire?!_

He stroke the match on the table and the flame ignited. Throwing the flame carelessly on her shirt it burst into flames. Her smile widened.

_I didn't wanna look at her in pain, but what was under her shirt was tempting me._

The flames died down and she was left to a black bra with white lace. A deep red spread over my face.

Her face went dark. I looked at the clock, she still had three minutes. Time felt like it was going in slow motion.

"Let's see what we can do with your stomach."

I looked over at the other prisoners some were beginning to look away. _Is this where it gets bad. He's been easy on her so far._

He plunged the knife into her side. Coughing, blood came from her mouth. _Damn, he's starting to piss me off._

I heard giggling and looked at her. _The hell?_

"Like that? I've got more." He went to her other side and started sawing at her skin.

_She only has a minute left calm down!_ I was breathing heavy and switching my nails on and off. The table was now covered in her blood.

"Good girl."

Moving towards her legs he sliced the side as he went and did the same to the other side as well.

I looked at Gon go was worried and angry. While Kurapika and Leorio were just barely holding themselves back from yelling.

A bell rang signaling the five minutes was up. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Uh oh times up." He said faking sadness. "I guess you made it. Huh? Why so quiet now? Are you giving up?"

I saw her twitch at his words. _Please be ok. _She pulled her arms and legs free one by one. Snapping all the straps.

She slid off of the table, and landed on wobbly legs. Standing up straight she looked towards him. His face contorted into one of fear. Whatever face she made it must've been frightening.

"Now it's my turn. She said huskily.

He backed away a little. Even the other prisoners stepped back.

She looked at the speaker. "Does killing your opponent still count as a win?"

"Yes."

"Good." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Sapphires scary." Gon said looking at me. I just nodded.

"Don't look away from your opponent or you'll get cut!"

He ran at her with the knife. She easily grabbed his wrist and and broke the arm. Pulling off his hood she grabbed him by the hair. It was black and to his chin.

"Let's start with the head and work our way down. Oh wait that won't work were on a time limit."

Going into what seemed to be hysterics. She picked up the knife and dug it into his calf dragging it through his leg until she got to the knee. It made a sickening noise. Doing the same to the other leg. He screamed in agony.

"Please.. I give up." It was barely audible over here.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" She asked pretending not being able to hear him. She took the knife to his throat.

"Be a little louder." She whispered threateningly.

"I SURRENDER!" He yelled. It echoed through out the whole room.

"Good boy." She said releasing him and dropped the knife.

She walked across the path, head down not looking at any of us.

When she was about halfway I dared say, "Sapphire?"

Her head snapped up to show slightly golden eyes instead of the normal green. Everyone gaped in awe or fright. She walked past us without a word. Sitting in the corner she tucked her knees in she laid her head on them.

I walked back to her and threw my shirt at her. Her head popped up and her eyes were even brighter in the dark.

"Uh, put this on so your n-not as exposed." I stuttered.

For once she smiled. Turning away I walked towards the ledge.

"Who's next?"

"I guess it's up to me."

"What, Killua?! Damn I really needed to win…"

"Gon… This guy is pissing me off!" _Idiot._

Gon sweat dropped holding his hands up. "Now, now."

"Don't give up before we even know what the contest is. If it's something like math, I'm surrendering."

"That's right! Depending on your opponent, we might still have a chance!"

_I'm sure I can handle whatever they throw at me. I just hope Saph is ok. She looked really mad at herself when I gave her my shirt._

I heard a sort of dragging, and bricks breaking. Looking over at the other side of the room I saw my opponent was pulling the wall apart with his bare hands. The others over there shrank away from him. He took off his cloak. He had blonde hair with a matching moustache.

"That guy…" Leorio trailed off thinking.

"Do you know him?"

"We should take the loss. Killua! Don't fight him!"

"Why not?" _He doesn't look that tough._

"He is the worst serial killer in Zaban city." _Serial killer? Ha. What an amateur._

Leorio continued, "the victims all had one thing in common. He killed them all with his bare hands. He was known for his iron grip, the power in his fingers. You don't have to face that psycho… there's always next year."

**Sapphire POV-**

I sat in my corner trying to calm down. Guessing from everyone's reaction they didn't realize I was so violent. _This reminds me of my dream. Is everyone going to avoid me now? I hate it when this side of me shows._

Sadly I stood up and slipped Kil's shirt on. The sleeves were a little too long so they covered my hands. Killua was the only one who didn't seem to be afraid of me. The turtle neck was still warm.

I walked closer to everyone. No one seemed to notice that I had moved. I looked at all of them. Gon looked up at me and smiled. I searched his face. He seemed sincere. Putting on my fake smile I sat down. I watched as Kil walked towards his opponent. His opponent looked strong, but from what Leorio said Kil could handle him.

"How are we settling this contest?" Kil asked acting innocent.

"Contest? I think you are confused." The killer looked like he was itching for a fight as he continued, "this will be a one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam. I just want to hear you scream."

"Really? Ok, then the loser is the one who dies." Kil said unfazed by his words.

The man looked surprised. "Yeah, that's right. I'll tear your body apart."

Kil started to move in slow motion. Before the prisoner had even realized what had happened Kil took his heart. Everyone gasped. Kil had ended up behind him holding the man's heart up.

"What? I'm so cold." He turned towards Killua who was smirking. The heart he held out was still beating. "That's…mine. Give it back." I had to pull the turtle neck up over my mouth to stop from laughing at how desperate he looked.

The heart stopped beating and the prisoner fell to the ground dead, hand still reaching out. Kil put the heart in the outstretched man's hand.

"Okay. That's three wins, two losses. We pass right?"

"Yeah, you win." The first prisoner sweat dropped.

"By the way, you must be itching for some action, since you didn't get to do anything. Want to play with me?"

"I'll abstain."

"Oh, ok." Killua shrugged and started walking back.

"Who is he?" Leorio asked shocked.

"That's right you guys don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Killua comes from an elite family of assassins."

"An elite family of assassins?" Leorio blanched.

"I'm back." Leorio jumped back. "What?"

"Well, good job!"

"You did good." I said standing. He smiled at me.

"That doesn't fit very well does it?"

I blushed shaking my head. "It's fine, thank you."

"You're welcome."

A bridge led to a new room.

"Across this bridge is a small room where you will spend your fifty hours."

"Well let's go." Kil started walking. Gon and I nodded following him.

There was a metal door that locked behind us after we entered. A timer set for fifty hours showed on a screen. The room was nicely furnished. It was adorned with leather chairs, a fridge, and a bookshelf. I opened the fridge to see its contents. It had a few snacks and different juices. _This isn't enough to feed me. _I was one of those people who are a lot yet stayed skinny. Sighing I grabbed a soda and sat in one of the chairs.

"You should probably get those wounds checked out." Leorio said concerned. "Do you mind if I look at them?"

"Why not. They're not that bad though."

He checked my legs first, getting rid of the half dried blood. The cut wasn't that deep. He bandaged it anyway. Next he moved into my sides.

"These ones are deep I'm gonna need to put alcohol on them. It might sting a little."

First he cleaned the wounds then, he took out the alcohol, and poured some on a rag. Applying it to my side he took out another, and did the same.

"Want me to clean the ones on your face?"

"No, I can do it."

Handing me a wet towel, he smiled as he bandaged my waist. I wiped my face off. There was a lot more blood than I was expecting. Handing Leorio his towel, I went to see what Gon and Kil were doing. Gon was trying out Kil's skateboard. As he tried to do a flip the board flew out from underneath his feet, and hit Tonpa in the head. _Serves him right._

"No more skateboards in here!" Leorio yelled.

"Aww, I wanted to try to." Pouting I sat down and put in my headphones. As I hummed along to the song, Kil popped up in front of me. I pulled out one of the headphones, so I could hear him.

"You know you sound pretty good."

"Thanks, but I never really thought I was that good."

"Have you ever tried singing in front of people?"

"No, I would never be able to do it. I get incredibly shy when I sing."

"Aw I wanted to hear, but I guess if your too scared…"

"Who said I was scared?! I just only sing in front of… really good friends."

"So we're not friends?! And after all this I thought you might've at least thought of us as friends." _He was faking it and I could tell._

"You know that's not what I meant!" I huffed.

Putting my headphone back in he smirked, and walked away.

I drank my soda for a while. _This is totally boring. It's probably around eleven._ Sighing I stood and stretched only to cringe in pain. I hadn't noticed my sides hurting till all the adrenaline wore off.

"Damn…"

I looked around Kurapika was sleeping with a pile of books beside him, Leorio was passed out next to Tonpa, while Gon and Kil were sleeping across from them.

"Can't sleep?" Kil asked startling me. _I hadn't even closed my eyes._

"Not really. What about you?"

"I can stay awake for at least three days."

"Oh… It's kinda cold in here don't you think?" I asked trying to change the subject. I was one of the few who ended up with out a blanket. We all played Rock Paper Scissors to see who would get one. Which I've recently realized I suck at.

"Want my blanket?"

"Really? Are you sure? Won't you be cold?"

"Stop asking so many questions!" He said throwing the blanket at me.

I caught it and wrapped it around myself. _It's still warm._

Sitting next to him he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'd feel bad if I didn't share." Laying next to him I threw part of the blanket over him.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." Sighing I closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when Kil moved. Opening my eyes slightly, he was smirking and holding up his pillow.

"What are you doing?" I groggily rubbed my eyes.

He put his finger up to his lips, then pointed to Gon. His eyelashes were fluttering. _Faker_. Kil threw the pillow at him, which Gon easily caught. He threw it back, and this went on for a little while.

_Dummies._

* * *

**_Did you like it? I thought it was a little weird that he would give her his turtle neck. Because it was under his other shirt, but I really wanted her to wear the long sleeved one. It's so much cuter that way. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow! Do you like KilPhire? If you can come up with a better one please tell me. _****_Bye!_**


	7. Chapter 7- Piggyback Rides Galore

**I feel like this one took a little longer. Sorry if it was boring in the beginning, but I didn't want to skip it. Sorry for any errors. Please review. I hope you like it.**

**Reply to Caliope07-**

**Yes, and sorry it was so late I couldn't find your account then I realized you were a guest. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

**Killua POV-**

"Hey Killua can you tell me what technique you used to instantly remove his heart?" Kurapika asked taking me off guard.

"Technique? I just kinda ripped it out, but I did manipulate my body to make it easier." I extended my nails.

"Wow…"

"Your nails!"

"Mass murderers are still amateurs. I used to be a professional, but my old man could've done better. There wouldn't have even been a drop of blood."

I looked at Saph who didn't seem to think it was that cool.

Frowning I asked, "Hey Saph, didn't you do something similar when that ape attacked you?"

"Yea I guess." She showed us her hand. Unlike mine her nails grew more elegantly. She did one nail at a time then retracted them and shot them out again. It didn't look like it strained her at all. _Who taught her that I wonder?_

"Are they sharp?" Gon asked. _Baka. Of course they are._

"Wanna find out? Give me that piece of paper. Want to try it to Kil?"

"Uh, sure what are we doing?" She laid the paper on the table.

"We both cut the paper as lightly as we can and see who's are sharper." _Sounds easy._

I made my cut going as lightly as I could. Then she did her's barely touching the surface. _What's that gonna do?_ She picked up the paper and pushed where we had cut. Both had cut a line through the paper.

"Wow look at the table!" Gon pointed making me look down.

On her side there was an incision all the way through the glass of the table. _She barely touched it!_

"Guess that means I win." She smiled rubbing the back of her head. I was starting to get suspicious.

"Could you show me how to do that? You barely touched it."

"Sure. Focus more on the sharpness then on how fast they come out."

I did as she told and tried it again. My cut wasn't as deep as hers but it defiantly improved.

"Wow you're a fast learner!"

**Sapphire POV-**

We had less than three hours left. I laid the book I was reading down.

"Hey Sapphire wanna workout with us?" Gon asked smiling his ever so bright smile.

"Sure."

We walked over to the chairs we slept on and Gon went in a handstand so I followed suit. I was in between Gon and Kil.

"Let's see who can do the most push-ups." Kil suggested.

After a while my shirt came untucked. I lifted one of my hands off the ground and tucked it back in. Kurapika and Leorio were looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked doing more push-ups.

"Just how strong are you?!"

"Not that strong. I'm sure Kil and Gon can do it to." To prove my point they did as I just had.

"Damn these strong kids…" Leorio muttered.

We all laughed. The atmosphere was much lighter after his comment.

_I wonder how long it's been since I've been able to laugh like this?_

I continued to keep up with the boys but I was tired.

"This is boring, can't we stop?"

"This _is_ knda boring, but what are we gonna do?" Gon asked looking at me.

"How about we play a game!" Kil suggested.

"Sure." We all got to our feet.

"So how do we play?"

"I'll hold my hands like this," he showed us the motion, "then you put your hand above mine and try not to get caught."

"Sound easy enough, I'll go first."

I put my hands in the position he showed me. Watching his hands, I swept my hand down. Smiling thinking I was in the clear. His hands closed in on mine.

_What?_

"Haha, punishment time!" He flicked my forehead.

"Ow!" My hand flew to my forehead.

"Oh, oh, let me try!" Gon said excitedly. Kil turned towards him. They got in the same positions and Gon brought his hand down. Kil caught his hands. He flicked him just as he did to me.

"Now it's your turn Kil." He turned towards me again. My hands were waiting for him to move. He sliced his hand down. Quickly I brought my hands together. I barely managed to capture his hands. Flicking his forehead I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I stood and lifted Kil's shirt. Blood had seeped out of the wound, and was soaking the bandages.

"Leorio I opened my wound. Do you have anymore bandages?"

"No, I used the last ones on your sides."

"I didn't want to have to use this." Complaining I ripped the bottom of Kil's shirt.

"Hey!"

"Oh sorry. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know? You better buy me a new one though."

"Fine, fine."

I unwrapped the bandages. The wounds looked alright in my opinion. The one where he sawed at me like a tree was the worst. The skin was shredded and puckered. The other side wasn't much better. It wasn't open, but still hurt. I wrapped the bottom half of the shirt around my waist and tied it in the back. Luckily that stopped the blood.

**Killua POV-**

We were standing by the door. With less than a minute left. We all watched the clock intently. I heard the door click open, and Gon pulled it open and ran out. We all ran for a while.

Saph started to lag behind holding her side. I stopped and walked back to her.

"Get on my back."

"No I'm fine I can keep going." She relented.

"Obviously you're not. You're as pale as a ghost."

"I said I was f-" I cut her off by pulling her onto my back.

She just huffed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I grabbed her thighs, and ran to catch up to the others.

"Where were you?" Gon asked looking at Sapphire who was on my back.

"I had to go pick something up," Kurapika and I laughed. She glared at him and wrapped her arms around my neck tighter.

"Saph… Can't… Breath!"

She loosened up saying, "Serves you right."

She laid her head on my shoulder. Her breath was warm on my neck. I tried to ignore it.

We came to a question. It read: X: Open door, 0: Not open door.

"Of course we wanna open the door we need to progress."

It was five to one. Leorio threatened Tonpa. I ignored them and went through the door.

"This looks like the last question!" Sapphire said from my back.

Turning back I yelled to Gon, "Gon, were close to the exit."

"Really! He came running. Everyone followed.

The question only said to pick X or 0.

"0 is the long path which incidentally takes over forty hours. The short path only takes five minutes, but you can only take three people. If you chose the short path two people must be chained up before the door will open, and they will not be allowed to move." Said the statue of a crucified woman.

"Which one should we pick?"

"I plan on picking X and I'm not staying behind."

"You should be one of the two to stay behind. Take some responsibility. You did cost us fifty hours. I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" Tonpa was making a good point. When no one answered he backed up.

He grabbed a weapon and attacked Leorio.

"That was dirty!" and

"Wait stop! If we made it here together we should leave together." Nobody was listening.

"If I have to fight I will. I plan on having those three people being me, Saph, and you." Saph clung to me tighter.

"Don't fight there's another way I'm sure." She whispered.

"Can you stand?" I asked ignoring her. _We'll make it out. We have to._

I tried putting her down but she clung to me. Everytime I tried she just climbed back onto me.

"Saph stop. How am I going to protect you if you keep squirming?"

She wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Wait I have an idea everyone pick 0." We did as Gon said. Once we opened the long path we took the ax's, and started breaking the wall. Sapphire got off my back and helped.

With one last hit we opened a hole to the other side. Saph and I stepped through only to slide. I hit my butt hard, and she landed on top of me.

"Could you get off of me?" I asked as we slid.

"Sorry." She moved behind me and sat, legs on either side of me. Looking around everything was dark. I had no idea where we were going.

After a minute or two she wrapped her arms around my waist. Making me tense up.

"Are you getting scared?" I asked jokingly.

"N-no I just hope this wasn't a trap!" I felt something wet on my back. It was warm and was seeping through my shirt.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, the fall opened up my wound again."

"That's not fine!" I sighed when I felt the slide even out. Finally able to relax.

We stopped a few feet later. She tried to stand, but winced in pain. I offered her another piggyback. Which she took with a smile. Gon came to a stop behind us, and the door opened.

**Sapphire POV-**

The door opened and Kil stepped out.

"Contestants 99, 100, and 405 arrived simultaneously."

I felt someone looking at me. Searching around the room, I spotted a man staring angrily. His face was covered in pins, and bloodlust was leaking off of him. _What's your problem, Pinhead. _Slowly I pried my eyes away from him.

"Twenty seven have passed. One has died during the Third Phase."

A door opened and Kil carried me out along with everyone else. A harsh wind hit my face. I buried my face in Kil's hair to block the cold air.

"You can put me down."

"No."

"Why not? I'm sure I can walk."

"You're fine right where you are."

I blushed at his statement. _Why's he being so difficult now? People are staring._

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on escaping Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain. The Fourth Phase will take place at Zevil Island." He pointed in the direction of a far off island. "I will need you to draw lots. There will be the hunter and the hunted. You will each pick a number. Your tag is three points and the tag of your target is also three. Every other tag is one point. You need six points in total. We'll start with the first to finish the Third Phase."

Hisoka walked up and grabbed a square shaped piece of plastic. Next was Pinhead who shot his arm in forcefully. He walked back and the others did accordingly.

It was Kil's turn he put me down and said, "Don't do anything reckless." _Like I would do anything reckless._

After him it was my turn. I grabbed one flipping it over. There's nothing on it. Tonpa was the last to draw.

"Everyone has drawn? Then, remove the seal from your card." I did as I was told. _Number 281, Agon_. I had remembered the numbers, faces, and names of as many applicants as I could. Looking around, I spotted him putting his tag in the bag he always carried with him. _He looks like an easy target, but I shouldn't underestimate him._

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. You can dispose of the cards if you want."

"So, we don't have to kill each other…" One applicant trailed off.

"Naturally you can use any method you choose to take your targets tag. Including killing them and taking the tag off their corpse."

"That sounds like the fastest way." Said another.

We hopped on a boat and headed towards the island.

"I will serve as your guide. My name is Khara! It will take two hours for the boat to arrive at Zevil Island. All applicants are automatically qualified to take next year's exam!" The guide said with a wink. Nobody was paying attention. I sat next to Gon.

"Everyone's hidden their tags, huh."

"Yea."

Kil walked up carrying his skateboard.

"Yo."

"Yo."

We sat in silence for awhile. No one said anything.

"Don't worry. You aren't my target." Killua broke the silence.

"And my target isn't you." Gon smiled.

"My target isn't either of you."

Killua looked from Gon to me. "Show each other our numbers at the same time?"

"Okay!" Me and Gon said in sync.

"Ready and…"

We all showed our cards. Killua had one of the brothers. I Looked at Gon's card. He had Hisoka.

"Hisoka?! Really?"

"Who's 199?"

"I don't know?"

"Hmm, number 199? It's one of the Imori Brothers… But I can't remember which one it is."

"Thanks, but I didn't bother to memorize everyone's numbers." He scratched the back of his head. I started checking tags, but everyone had already taken them off."

Gon had started shaking from excitement or fear. I couldn't tell.

"Gon."

"What?"

"Are you happy? Or scared?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Both… I guess. In a straight up fight, I don't stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his tag… Then I have a real chance."

"Don't worry about it to much. I'm sure you can do it." I encouraged him.

Killua got up and started walking away. I followed him. He turned back around saying, "Make sure you stay alive." He walked away.

"Hey Kil."

"Hmm?"

"I never did thank you… For carrying me when I was hurt. So, thanks." I was never very good at thank you's.

"Your welcome. I'll do it anytime you need it." _He's too nice!_

"Killua…"

"What?" He looked back at me.

"Your… To nice!" I said jumping on him and hugging him tight.

"Hey stop it! People are gonna stare!"

"I don't care. There isn't any better way to say thanks for all the things you've done." I was smiling so big, I didn't notice he went quiet untill he wrapped his arms around me.

My heart stopped, then started beating like a bass drum. He had hugged me back.

Letting out a sigh, I whispered, "Thank you," and pulled away.

**Killua POV-**

_She really is like a blanket._ I went the opposite direction as her. Looking out over the edge of the boat, I watched the water. Lolling waves rolled along. Quietly the boat rocked. Sighing as we approached the island. _I wish she would hug me again._ My own thoughts surprised me. I pushed them aside and watched the islands fast approach.

The boat stopped at the island, and a plank was connecting the boat to the island.

"The first off the boat will be the first person who drew. There will be a two minute wait in between each person." Hisoka was the first off. I watched as person after person left. When it was my turn I walked off the boat. _Guess I better explore the island._

I hadn't noticed anybody since getting on the island. _I guess everyone's hidden._ There wasn't much to see on the island. A twig cracked behind me, but I ignored it. _He's not very good at keeping quiet._

His small presence was getting annoying. Just another person to keep tabs on. He picked the wrong person to follow.

"You can come out. I know you're out there. Let's play." He stopped behind a tree. His breathing became heavy from the thought of getting caught. He didn't answer.

I shrugged and kept walking. _He's an idiot._ The trees here were thick. Barely any sunlight could get through. Overgrown roots protruded from the ground.

A few hours had passed. _He must be tired now._ I don't need sleep, so I can go for days. The trees had thinned out a little. I sat down with my back leaning against a tree. _This is going to be a long day._

**Sapphire POV-**

My target had yet to show himself. I had searched the perimeter of the island staying out of sight. It was beginning to get dark. Hopping up into a tree I laid on a branch looking at the stars.

_Nighttime is my favorite time of day._ A quiet wind blew my hair bringing the sound of footsteps. I turned my head to the source of the noise.

In the distance I could see a man. He wasn't very tall and didn't have much of a presence. I couldn't see who it was.

"I'll wait till he gets here then decide if I should attack." Whispering to myself, never taking my eyes off him.

Slowly but surely he made his way in my direction. His features became more prominent. _Found you._ My target was only a few yards away now.

_Do I attack now? Or do I see what he does. I can easily follow him. But I can just as easily kill him._ Agon sat with his back to a tree. _I guess I'll wait till tomorrow._

Agon started moving at the break of dawn. Stealthily I followed him.

He had been walking for a while. Quiet footsteps could just barely just be heard in the distance. I stopped and climber higher in my tree.

My eyes widened in shock. A very scary Hisoka was ambling towards my target. I watched as he was spotted. As fast as my feet would take me I leaped from tree to tree. Agon pulled out his weapon and took Hisoka on.

Quick as light a fishing line shot out of the bushes and grabbed Hisoka's tag. Hisoka finished off my target and looked to where an excited Gon stood. Gon noticed him staring and ran off quickly. After grabbing Agon's tag he followed Gon.

I followed him to where Gon had run off to. Gon was lying on the ground. He looked paralyzed. Hisoka passed by him and followed his attacker.

Minutes later Hisoka returned dropping the corpse he had been carrying.

"You surprise me. You hid your presence, while waiting for your chance. Waiting for me to attack another. Did you teach yourself how to conceal your presence? Wonderful… Just like a wild animal. Disguising your own attack by timing it with mine. A splendid job. His poison darts relax your muscles. The effects last ten days in a normal person." Hisoka smiled and returned his tag and Gon's. _What's he thinking?_

"Wait… Didn't you come to take your tag back?" _That's what I wanna know!_

"No I just came to commend you. Turns out he was my target. I don't need it."

"I don't need it either."

"Don't say that… You owe me one now."

Amazingly Gon stood. "I don't want to owe anyone… You can have it back now." He resisted barely able to move.

Hisoka turned around. "I refuse. Right now, I'm letting you live. And I'll continue to keep you alive, until you've grown enough to be worth killing…"

Hisoka delivered a tremendous punch. _Crap!_ I ran out and caught Gon before he hit the ground.

"I'll only take it back, when you're able to punch me in the face just like that. Until then, I shall leave the tag with him." Hisoka smirked at me and walked away.

"Baka…" I whispered. Putting him on my back I carried him to the woods. Grabbing the tags on my way.

The sun was just beginning to set. I sat him in a hollowed out tree. He refused to look at me.

"You saw it didn't you?"

"Yes."

"It's just so…"

"Frustrating? Embarrassing?"

"Exactly." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it. With enough training I'm sure you could punch him."

"Yea…"

"Just don't think about it to much." I ruffled his hair.

**Omg I was fangirling when I had the write the piggyback parts because I just think they are so cute! I hope you like it. The stupid image uploader wouldn't let me upload the picture of Sapphire and Kil. Any tips? I'm uploading from my iPad. Please follow and favorite. Also I love your reviews. It's so motivational knowing you guys like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8- Final Phase

**Finally, this took me forever for some reason. I'm sorry it took so long. Please review! I feel like this chapter was really boring for some reason. Ugh... I have so many studies for school. Sorry for any errors. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

* * *

**Sapphire POV-**

Gon was humiliated. He ended up sending me away. I walked passed large trees and came to a clearing. This was one of the few open areas I had seen. The tall trees could serve as good hiding places. _I'll stay here till the last day._

There was a rustle from in front of me. I darted behind a thick tree. The bark scratched my hands.

Killua walked out from behind a tree. He casually walked into the clearing looking around. I sighed and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hey Kil!" He looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

"Hey." A twig cracked not far off. _Are we being followed? Another noise came from where Kil had entered the clearing._

"Kil someone is following you."

"Just ignore them. He's to scared to show himself." He said loud enough for the follower to hear. "If your not gonna show yourself, I'll come to you. What a pain… your only worth one point to me." He sighed while walking closer to the source the noise. Two more people showed up, stopping Kil in his tracks.

"We ran into some trouble." Said the skinnier one.

"Your done, right?" Asked the other. It seemed they finally noticed Kil. They walked up to their brother.

"You idiot."

"You can't even beat up a little kid?"

"No I just didn't want to hurt a little kid. But if I have to…" He smirked while looking at Killua. "Hey boy give me your tag. Do as I say, and I won't hurt you."

"Stupid." The enraged brother kicked Kil in the stomach.

"Right in the gut. Must hurt like a bitch."

Kil kept his hands in his pockets, and flipped up like nothing happened.

"Did you go easy on him?"

"Your to nice." My laughter escaped me.

"You think this is funny little girl?" He came behind me and pulled a knife to my neck. Killua looked unfazed.

"198, it is."

"What? No way…" He checked his pockets.

"Since it's only one number off, maybe 199 is one of your buddies?"

"Time to get serious." The bigger brother circled Kil.

There was a brother on each side of Kil, staring him down. The one holding me pulled the knife closer to my neck._ Amateur. I can tell your nervous._

Kil disappeared only to end up behind the one holding me. He kicked him onto his knees. I was released. Jumping to the other side, I saw his startled face. Kil held his nails to the brothers neck.

"Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives." The man started to panic. He looked terrified.

"Let's see. You're 197? I'm so bad at guessing these things… Hey! Are you 199?"

"Yeah…" I looked from brother to brother. Their frightened faces made me want to bust out in laughter.

"Hand it over." Bluntly he held out his hand. 199 pulled out his tag and tossed it to Kil. Who easily caught it.

"Thanks. Now for the tags I don't need…"

He threw the tags in different directions._ Good luck finding those._ Kil grabbed me and carried me away.

"Kil! Stop I can keep up."

He ignored me. Huffing I watched the brothers disappear from my view.

"That was boring. I wonder what Gon is up to." He said after finally putting me down.

"I…" Trailing off I thought._ Would Gon really want me to tell him? I think I'll let Gon tell him._

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Why did you want to become a hunter?" I looked at Netero-San.

"Why I want to be a hunter? Well hunters can go almost anywhere. I want to be able to escape."

"Escape what?"

I looked him right in the eye. "My past."

"Alright next question. Who are you keeping an eye on?"

"I'm watching over 405 and 99, but I'm also watching 44. He seems dangerous."

"Who do you least want to fight?"

"Probably 191, I don't think I could hurt someone like him." _Who wants to fight an old guy anyway?_

"That will be all." He looked like he wanted to say something. Ignoring it I opened the door.

"Sapphire." I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

Our eyes met. "Yes?"

"Remember you can't run from your past, you can only face it." Seriously I nodded, continuing my way out._ I had known that, yet I still chose to run._

"For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

I looked at the different tiers. _So only one person will pass?_

"No. One win is all you need to pass." He held up his finger.

"Only one?" Gon furrowed his brows.

"So your saying only one person will fail." Confirmed Hanzo.

"Exactly."

Silence ensued. "And here is the bracket." Everyone looked at who they were paired up with. My opponent was a skinny, frail looking guy. _Maybe he's stronger than he looks._ I hoped. He never talked or made any sort of notion he could.

"That doesn't sound right. Can you explain how you scored us?" Asked Killua.

"NO!" Yelled Netero startling us all. "Your scores are classified information. But I can explain our methods. First we consider three criteria: physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression. The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All the remaining applicants will pass."

First up was Gon and Hanzo. Gon ran away from Hanzo, hoping to get some distance probably. Hanzo quickly caught up. His speed was shocking.

"You must be confident in your legs. You've earned my respect." He delivered a hard chop to his neck. I wanted to look away but was unable to._ He's so stubborn he'd never let that get him._

He hit the floor, eyes hazy.

"Wake up." Hanzo pushed his knee into Gon's back. Who's eyes widened in shock. "Give up while you can."

"Never!" He managed to get out between clenched teeth. It looked like it hurt. Hanzo forcefully pushed Gon's head to the side. His eyes went hazy again and his head bobbed. He continued to talk but I couldn't hear him. _What's the chance Gon could win? 50%? 25%? Maybe even less than that. Come on Gon turn the tide._

It's been three hours. Blood had splattered on the floor and all of it Gon's. Gon laid on the ground unmoving.

"Get up." Gon tried to do his best and stand.

Leorio's rage boiled over. "Enough… I'm gonna kill you! I'll fight you in his place."

"If you can't take it, leave. It's only going to get worse."

Leorio was about to rush out there, but was stopped by the guards.

"No one can interfere with a one-on-one match. If you step in Gon will be disqualified."

"It's ok… Leorio. This is… Nothing… I can still fight…"_ No! It's not ok! Please stop. I don't know if I can handle this. Calm down. He'll be fine._ I took deep breaths before becoming calm.

He kicked Gon's legs out from under him. I winced as Hanzo pulled his arm behind his back.

"Im going to break your arm." My eyes widened. "I'm not joking around, so give up. Surrender." It looked like he was thinking about it.

"Never!" Tears welled up in my eyes. _He's so strong going through all this pain just to meet his father. If he really does this I'm not sure I can hold back._

The crack of bone resonated through the hall. I started visibly shaking. Gon held his arm, writhing in pain on the ground. He didn't cry, didn't scream, but quiet noises could be heard from him.

"He really broke it." I whispered to myself quietly.

"I come from the shinobi, a clan of covert agents." He got into a one handed handstand and continued, "From the day I was born, I was forced to endure harsh training in order to master the art of ninpo. For years, I have trained my body and technique, without rest. By the time I was your age I had already killed someone." _That's nothing._ "Right now you can't defeat me. Im trying to be nice. Admit defe-" Gon had managed to get up and kick Hanzo knocking him back.

"Ouch… Damn it! Your only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who has the strongest will!"

Hanzo got up. "I let you kick me." _Liar._ "You don't understand… This isn't a warning. It's an ultimatum. Was it too hard for you to understand. Then I'll make it easier for you to understand." He pulled a dagger from his sleeve. "I'll cut off your legs, then they can't be reattached. A permanent injury should wake you up. But first I'll ask again. Surrender."

"I won't accept that!" Everyone blanched. "I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way!"

"Hey-"

"Do you understand the situation?!" I cut him off. Hanzo was outraged. The other applicants began to laugh. I joined in looking around. Killua was the only one. _He looks like he's thinking hard._

"You don't get to make demands! Are you trying to insult me?! I'm seriously going to cut off your legs!"

"I still won't surrender. Besides, if you do that I'll bleed to death. You'll be disqualified if that happens, right?"

"Yes."

"See? Neither of us wants that to happen, so let's think of a different way."

"Gon's taken control."

"I just realized how self-centered he is…"

"Gon…" _He must be kinda scared._

Hanzo jabbed him in the forehead with the dagger. "You really don't get it… If you die, you don't get another chance. If I kill you here, I can try again next year. We are not on equal footing!" They stared each other down.

"I'm going to find my dad."

"Your dad?"

"My dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him! I have a feeling that I'll find him one day… But If I give up now, I'll never find him! So I won't surrender."

"If you don't surrender you'll die…" Turning away Hanzo put his weapon away. "I give up. You win." _What_? "I can't kill you. But I can't think of a way to make you surrender."

"I can't accept that! That's not fair!"

"You moron!" Hanzo punched Gon, knocking him out.

"Why did you let him win?" Killua asked not understanding his reasoning.

"_Let him win_?"

"I'm sure you knew how to make Gon surrender without killing him. Given your skills."

"When I torture someone, I expect that person to hate me for the rest of their life. Even after I broke Gon's arm he didn't show any resentment towards me. I guess you could say that he won me over."

"Next is Sapphire versus Yoru." _So that's his name._

I stepped into the open.

"Begin!"

He pulled out some type of blade. Running towards he slashed at me. Sighing I dodged all of his attacks.

"You'll never get anywhere like that." I kicked him into the wall with all the other applicants. "Oops." I smiled sweetly.

"She's not using what I saw in the Third Phase." Whispered Lippo to Netero. I looked over and smiled at them. Yoru came out of the wall and stood on shaky legs. _How did he make it this far?_

He charged at me again but faster. Trying to give him some leverage, I dodged at last minute. That seemed to give him more confidence as he kept coming.

He finally landed a blow to my arm. Blood trickled down my arm.

"How do you like that kitty?"

A dark aura surrounded me. Anger welled up inside of me.

"Kitty? Don't get cocky. I'm only playing with you."

I looked him in the eyes. Fear started to show on his face. Less than a second later I held him by the neck and raised him into the air.

"Surrender."

He stayed quiet. I tightened my hold on his throat. He winced in pain.

"I-I surrender."

I released him. "This was so boring. Why couldn't I get somebody fun?" Walking away I heard something shift behind me.

"Sapphire!"

Turning I grabbed the dagger aimed for my chest. Blood dripped down my hand.

"You gave up. You lost deal with it." The dagger dug into my hand, as I pulled it from his grasp and threw it to the ground.

"You should go get your hand wrapped up." Kurapika said looking at the cut on my hand. I just nodded and walked out the doors.

"Infirmary? Where's the infirmary?" I passed one of the guards. His black suit contrasting with the white halls.

"Excuse me, Sir, could you tell me how to get to the infirmary?"

"Sure, just turn down this hall to the left."

"Thanks."

Continuing down the hall I came to the door that said: Infirmary. Walking in, I noticed Gon laying on a bed. Satotz was sitting in a chair close by.

"I'm sorry, but I need some bandages." Slowly I continued into the room. Gon's arm was bandaged, but he looked better than before.

"I'll get them for you." He got up from his chair, searching through the cabinets.

"You know Gon is going to need a friend like you soon." He said not looking at me.

"Why do you say that?"

"My instincts tell me something bad is going to happen." _Something bad?_

"I trust your instincts."

"Aha, I found them." He threw the bandages at me. Easily catching them, I wrapped my hand up.

"I hate to ask you this, but could you stay with Gon? I don't want to leave him alone, but I have business I need to attend to."

"Sure."

Gon hadn't moved the whole time I had been here. I was beginning to think he was dead. Fortunately, his slow steady breathing assured me he was alive and well.

My eyes began to droop as I watched the sun set. The beautiful shades of reds, pinks, and oranges paved the way to my dreams.

Someone shifting woke me up. Slowly my numb limbs started to move as I blinked a few times. Letting out a yawn, I looked at who had awoken me. Satotz had pulled up a chair next to me. He had a serious expression. _I wonder what happened._

Gon sat up quickly. Satotz closed the book he was just reading.

"Are you awake?"

"Where am I?" Gon asked ignoring his question.

"The infirmary, next to the arena for the Final Phase." He moved closer to the bed.

"Right. I was in the middle of the Hunter Exam."

"Your arm will heal quickly. The break was very clean. In fact, it will be stronger than before. In any case, congratulations on passing the exam." Satotz held out his hand. Gon was going to reject when Satotz grabbed his hand. "You passed. Just like someone who has failed the exam can not pass, someone who has passed can not fail."

"What about the other applicants? The exam is still going on, right?" _That was the same question on my mind._

"No. The exam is over."

"Really?"

"Yes, you slept for nearly an entire day. The others are undergoing a brief orientation."

"Why didn't you wake me up, Satotz?" I asked.

"You both will undergo the orientation later."

"Who failed?" I looked towards Satotz.

"It was…" He waited before continuing. "Killua."

* * *

**Yay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't as long as the last one, but what am I supposed to do. Please Follow and Favorite. Next they're going to rescue Killua! My love for him knows no bounds! Sorry sorry I'm getting off track. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


End file.
